borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Spatula Khan
Trivia... Didn't this used to refer to possible references to Genghis Khan, Iron Chef, and such shows? Kschang (talk) 19:01, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :References must be beyond reasonable doubt. Anything "possible," "probable," "may be," or "likely," or out-of-game trivia without citation, has no place on this wiki. The reason being, the game is drowning in references, and if left unchecked we've found that trivia can actually dominate the in-game information in articles. -- WarBlade (talk) 23:39, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ::It seems fairly obvious that this IS a direct reference to Genghis Khan. He's the only Khan that comes immediately to mind at the mention of the word. Aside from Khan Noonian Singh ::What a ridiculous rule. If that's the origin then that DOES make it in-game information. Because if the object is in the game, it's there PRECISELY because of the connection to the reference. Eliminating the reference isn't going to change the fact Spatula Khan IS in fact based on Genghis Khan Doug Exeter (talk) 08:36, September 9, 2013 (UTC) :If you want to treat such requirements as "ridiculous" then you'd best find another wiki to contribute to. Borderlands quickly established itself as being so jam packed with references that some people felt the need to point out flimsy resemblances, and had we left those to go unchecked we'd have articles dominated by subjective associations. :The trivia section has a mention of what a khan is and should highlight how this NPC is a "lord of the spatula," or some such. If you want to try to attribute it to a specific khan, you will need to find a suitable link among his quotes for a solid connection. The title of "Khan" alone will not suffice. -- WarBlade (talk) 11:12, September 9, 2013 (UTC) * What other Khan's come to mind when you hear the name? :But hey, whatever. Suit yourself. Im not going to waste my breath trying to reason. Since like other wikis your comment indicates tightfisted control is clearly the name of the game. And you'll no doubt throw your weight around to enforce your iron grip on your little fiefdom. Seen it before dozens of times. :No need to ban me or even reply. You win. You'll get what you want, and in the end isn't that all that really matters?Doug Exeter (talk) 13:41, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Spatula khan @ Doug Exeter: I personally thought that what I put down was a compromise... Apparently you will not be satisfied until your version of what you see, feel, think, and want is satisfied. If you follow the links you will actually learn what a khan is, why genghis khan has that title, who gengis khan really is and that spatula is a military leader with the title of khan. spatula khan (as far as can be proven, without speculation) is a fierce warrior that uses spatula's as a weapon of choice even to the point of adapting that name. There is more trivia to be had here. A spatula is the weapon of choice for text based violence in chat rooms. As in, me throws a spatula at you. Its a very silly thing that goes on in some voice chats even to the point of binding pictures and text. Just because your experience differs from others, does not make speculation invalid. It does, however, not allow such speculation to exist where facts should be present. 19:41, September 9, 2013 (UTC) @Warblade: Mentions of the most famous is not against policy. A hidden note that says do not mention "whatever" is against policy. I have changed the hidden note to reflect policy by not speculating. As of my last revert, there is no speculation on the page. Please state why any mention of any particular "most famous" thing is wrong. If we are talking about the word Khan and what it means, mention of the most famous Khan is appropriate. 07:14, September 10, 2013 (UTC) I already stated why it's wrong. It's off topic. There is NO REASON to specify anything beyond the word "Khan". -- WarBlade (talk) 07:58, September 10, 2013 (UTC) I disagree that it is off topic, just as I would disagree with not mentioning Mt. Everest when the topic is tall mountains. I also disagree that one user telling all other users not to mention any specific thing is against wikia goals of allowing anyone to edit. I will not get into a edit war with you, though. 08:09, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Further to your mountain analogy, if someone had "Mountain" for a name, and a trivia section on an article about that person mentioned mountains in general, if an editor then decided to embellish that note with Everest being the tallest example, then of course it should be reverted. The extra addition would be irrelevant. -- WarBlade (talk) 08:17, September 10, 2013 (UTC) I understand what your saying and it was a bad example. I still disagree with not mentioning Genghis when the trivia topic is Khan, but I will not get into an edit war with you. I did change the hidden note though. 08:20, September 10, 2013 (UTC)